


Marinette's Late Night Question

by Lorelani



Series: Miraculous [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aliens, Chat Noir Félix, Conspiracy Theories, Established Relationship, F/M, Government Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelani/pseuds/Lorelani
Summary: Marinette asks another late night question.





	Marinette's Late Night Question

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just texted my friend this question and I'm waiting for him to be like "what the fuck".
> 
> I'll let you know what he says lol

Félix is aware of the random questions Marinette asks at night, surely he can admit that some of them are purely stupid, other times he's too tired to even remember what she asked the night before.

Félix gently sighed through he nose when he felt the bed move slightly and opened his eyes to see Marinette lying on her back, staring through the window of the hatch. "Do you believe in aliens?" She muttered, glancing over to him. Félix gave out a gentle yawn, before returning Marinette's gaze. "I've met Plagg." He tiredly responded, getting a giggle from her.

"You know how the government is always trying to hide stuff and all that?" Félix hummed, closing his eyes. "You've never cared about the government." 

"I know, but just think about it."

"Okay then, sure."

"What if the government is actually run by aliens and they're trying to brainwash everyone into becoming more stupid so they can easily take over the world?" 

Marinette was meet with silence. She turned her head towards Félix to meet his tired but baffled blue-grey eyes. He only sighed and shifted closer to Marinette, "Just go to sleep." Marinette giggled lightly, leaning closer to Félix.

Marinette has asked many strange questions in the middle of the night, but Félix always seemed to argue against them. Seeing as he didn't put up a fight with this one, she's going to take it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it would make sense
> 
> I'm going to sleep now


End file.
